


Running in the Night

by tsurai



Series: MCU tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (the beginnings of), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Iron Man, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurai/pseuds/tsurai
Summary: Tony and Barnes aren’t exactly friends yet, but that won’t stop Tony from offering the man a little sanctuary.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: MCU tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132658
Comments: 9
Kudos: 234





	Running in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyogre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyogre/gifts).



> for the prompt: "Take my bed for tonight"

“Take my bed for tonight,” Tony offers before he can stop himself, setting down his empty coffee mug on the workbench. It’s only when Barnes looks at him with raised eyebrows that he shrugs. “You said it yourself, Rogers has been hounding you about the nightmares not being Maximoff’s fault. It’ll be the last place he thinks to look.”

That’s not quite true – he’s sure there are numerous spots around the Compound that Barnes can use as a hidey hole to get away from Captain America for a few hours, at least until Rogers gets Romanoff involved. 

However, Tony’s bedroom is the most secure place in the Compound, besides the lab itself, and is one of the few places Rogers – and more importantly, Maximoff – doesn’t have access to in the facility. (And if Tony is bitter about the free pass the Rogues have been given due to the news of Thanos’ imminent arrival, he can put on a professional face and suck it up for the good of the world. _No matter how it stings_.)

“I appreciate it,” Barnes says cautiously, breaking Tony out of his thoughts, “but I don’t want to put you out.”

Tony, who’s been awake for forty-five hours and counting, scoffs and waves a hand. 

“Nothing to put out, snowflake. I’m in the middle of a project and not going to sleep any time soon.” He’d be a hypocrite if he mentions the deep lines under Barnes’ eyes, or the way his jaw ticks with a stifled yawn even as Tony watches. “You’re welcome to it,” Tony says, with as much sincerity as he can convey. 

The ex-assassin just looks at him for a long moment, Barnes’ gaze still sharp despite the exhaustion. 

“Alright,” Barnes finally concedes, shoulders slumping in what Tony really hopes is relief. 

“Okay, cool. FRIDAY can give you directions-” he starts, but Barnes is already turning away. He follows the man’s gaze toward the cot in the corner of the workshop that honestly sees more use than his bed upstairs – it reflects that, too, the sheets smeared in places with grease and oil. Tony cringes now at the thought of anyone lying on it.

“Barnes-” he protests, but Barnes is already there, barely kicking off his boots before he flops onto it, all his assassin grace seemingly vanished with the permission to finally sleep. 

Tony stays where he is, watching as Barnes’ breaths even out. It takes him nearly a minute to realize the staring is probably creepy and turn back to his project. 

Still, the image of Barnes laying with his back to Tony and to the door won’t leave his mind’s eye.

“FRIDAY, music on low volume, something mellow that won’t wake up our guest?” He scoffs as the opening bars of a Kenny Loggins lullaby croon through her speakers. “Maybe not _that_ mellow.”

He picks up his coffee mug, tries to take a sip, and frowns at the dregs in the bottom. 

_First, more coffee._

* * *

When James cracks his eyes open, it’s to a warm weight against his back and around his waist, and the knowledge that he’s just woken from the best sleep he’s had in decades. Too relaxed to react by reaching for a knife, he has enough time to process the scent of sweat and the lingering touch of an aftershave he knows too well. 

Tony Stark. 

Stark is tucked up against him, an arm thrown over James' waist, and it’s nice. He sighs, about to roll over, into the embrace, but freezes. James would _remember_ if he’d gotten the man in bed with him, wouldn’t he? He hasn’t had any memory issues since Wakanda, but what if he’s forgotten something now? 

FRIDAY breaks through his stirring panic as he frantically tries to recall the events of last night, wondering if he has any gaps-

“Sorry, Mr. Barnes,” she says, volume set too low for anyone not enhanced to hear. Her tone is genuinely apologetic, a little quick as if trying to get all the words out. “Boss crashed earlier than expected and forgot you were here. I’m unsure he even noticed you when he came to bed.”

 _Came to bed._

James swallows, his panic receding and pulse beginning to slow again. So, nothing is wrong with his memory, just the fact that he didn’t wake the hell up when Stark got into bed with him. On the other hand, he can’t sleep knowing Maximoff is within a hundred yards of him in any direction – he thinks this says more about Maximoff than it does him, but none of the Rogues tend to agree. 

“Mr. Barnes?” FRIDAY asks, a note of worry in her voice, and James figures she wants confirmation he’s not about to fling her creator across the room in a fit of pique. He lifts his metal hand – gently, so as not to jostle Stark – and makes a negligent flick, a non-verbal “don’t worry”. She must get the message, because she subsides, the few lights on far across the room dimming until the workshop is completely dark. 

James blinks, but Stark doesn’t so much as stir – FRIDAY seems to have no problem with leaving him trapped in Stark’s arms. She trusts him to be in such close proximity, where Stark could do nothing if James decides to just turn over, reach out, and hurt him in any of the thousand ways he’s been trained to. He shudders, dismissing the intrusive tail of that thought, letting the warmth of Stark at his back gradually relax him again. 

To hell with this, James can worry about consequences in the morning, when Stark inevitably pulls away. He can deal with it all when he’s less tired.

With a sigh, James drifts off with the hope that this time will be just as dreamless as the last. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to [prompt me on tumblr](https://tsuraiwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
